


[遊戲王｜架空][闇表｜半PWP] Abnormal relationship 前篇：Beyond friendship

by icygreen0604



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icygreen0604/pseuds/icygreen0604
Summary: * NTR、NTR、ＮＴＲ！！！！重要雷點說三次（* AIBO有女友的設定* (前篇)不是快樂的結尾* BGM：EXO─They never know





	[遊戲王｜架空][闇表｜半PWP] Abnormal relationship 前篇：Beyond friendship

　　「啊、啊！亞圖、亞圖姆……」  
　　昏暗的房間裡人影交疊，床鋪隨著激烈的動作發出聲響。大張雙腿，眼睛習慣昏暗視野的遊戲看著自己勃起的陰莖隨著腿間人激烈的進犯擺動，被快感給電麻的雙唇始終合不攏。體內的陰莖在脹大、體內的陰莖在畫圓摩擦自己的腸道、體內的陰莖現在正在用龜頭猛烈頂弄自己的前列腺──啊啊、那樣頂、那樣頂來頂去的話──  
　　在身體被快感給繃到極致時他終於高潮了。瞪大了眼遊戲全身的感受都集中在吐精的性器上。還在射、還在……體內的前列腺又被用力地頂壓，順應著令人窒息的快感，遊戲的陰莖又一下子淌出一大波體液。

 

＊

 

　　亞圖姆是他高中時認識的好友。  
　　那時他還是個內向又孤單的人。因為總是會拖累同隊的夥伴，從很小他就漸漸有意識地遠離同齡男性。儘管內心很想跟他們一起玩，但遊戲更不願意見到因自己而吞下失敗時、同伴們不甘的臉。於是，等回過神來，他就一直是自己玩自己的。拼圖、字謎、電子寵物，縱使沒有朋友，一個人的世界之於他，也是充實又快樂的。如果不會被欺負的話就更好了。  
　　是亞圖姆改變了這樣的他。  
　　一開始只是碰巧救了被欺負的他，等發現兩人有許多相通的興趣後，他們之間的話題就漸漸多了起來。亞圖姆也是個朋友不多的人。和他很像，常常獨來獨往。但那樣的獨來獨往是會吸引校學女生目光、讓不良學生忌憚的類型。不過，不知道為什麼，等他們成為好友後，竟漸漸融入了班上的同學中。過程是那麼自然而然，等遊戲注意到時，才發現自己的身邊已經多了這麼多的人。  
　　是亞圖姆讓我交到這麼多的朋友。有一次對方來家裡過夜，和對方徹夜歡談的最後，倦意在滿足中漸漸襲了上來。他輕輕呢喃出心底最深的感謝，朦朧間見到躺在地板上的人睜大了眼。  
　　不，那是遊戲自己努力得來的。  
　　啊啊，亞圖姆總是這樣。明明做了很多事卻不居功，難怪會那麼受同學歡迎。半睡半醒間他這樣想著，很快就沉入了睡夢深處。  
　　事實的確是如此。亞圖姆確實幫了他很多，讓他融入人群、教他功課，還讓他交到了女朋友──身為亞圖姆的好友，那時遊戲已經很習慣被女同學拜託、幫她們轉交情書。所以當有女性初次表示，情書是給他而不是給亞圖姆的，他著實訝異了好一陣子。因為武藤君和亞圖姆君總是人群的焦點，所以才開始注意到你們。但是，比起氣息銳利的亞圖姆君，我更喜歡待人溫柔的武藤君。對方微微低頭，靦腆地對自己說道。那一瞬間遊戲幾乎以為自己在做夢。  
　　但是，不是夢。  
　　升上大學後，雖然和女友分處不同的學校，他們的戀情卻持續了下來。遊戲好幾次在深夜語音完後半帶尷尬地對亞圖姆抱歉（他和亞圖姆進了同一所大學，理所當然地一起租屋），但對方總是微笑著表示沒關係。亞圖姆真的是很好的人呢。遊戲不止一次這樣感嘆，也感謝上天賜給自己一個這麼好的朋友。  
　　但是，一切都在他告訴亞圖姆自己和戀人訂婚的消息的那天變調了。  
　　由於彼此的人生規劃很合，他很早就動了要和戀人長久攜手的念頭。雖然對於自己是被求婚的那方、他還是有點耿耿於懷，但這一點也不影響他心中滿溢的喜悅。想和亞圖姆分享，想告訴他這件事、請他到時候在婚禮上做伴郎──啊，但是這樣的話，鋒頭好像會被搶走。帶著半揶揄自己的心態，他在亞圖姆回到租屋處時開了口。那一瞬間，他第一次在亞圖姆一向平靜的紅眸裡看見滔天的風暴。  
　　不會讓你離我而去的。  
　　遊戲是我的。只屬於我。  
　　儘管激烈抗拒，他還是被亞圖姆按到了沙發上。亞圖姆扯開他的衣服、親吻他的身體、甚至觸摸他的私處──高潮時遊戲才迷迷糊糊地想起，在很久很久以前，他們也會半帶玩笑半帶摸索地互相解決性慾。  
　　因為、是很特別特別的朋友，所以……做這種事，也沒關係、吧？被對方進入前，遊戲昏昏沉沉的腦中竟然冒出這樣的念頭。  
　　然後他們做愛了。  
　　說是做愛，但其實跟遊戲從電視劇和電影中、得到的「做愛」概念相去甚遠──他一點也沒有身心和對方交融的感受。肉體上激烈的快感淹沒了他所有的感覺和思緒。好舒服。這樣子、激烈地，被進入、被上、被操、被幹，原來是這麼這麼、讓人快樂、又耽溺的……事、嗎？  
　　亞圖姆在他隔天清醒時徹底從住處消失，用各種通訊方式都聯絡不上。恢復理智的遊戲有些氣結，和女友視訊時不斷感受到體內冒出一個又一個自我厭惡和罪惡感的氣泡，但是、等房內的燈一關上，他卻又摸索著往下體探，回憶著前一天的快樂將自己帶往高潮。  
　　一週後他在亞圖姆的選修課教室外堵到了人。亞圖姆看起來仍然冷靜，卻始終不與他對上眼──當時憑著一股突然升上來的情緒，他伸手去拉亞圖姆。將對方一路拽回住處，一關上大門他就開始解對方褲頭的皮帶。  
　　畢竟、是關係很特別的好朋友……所以沒關係、吧？沒關係……的。  
　　騎在對方的身上，他一面動腰一邊迷迷糊糊這樣想著。亞圖姆看起來一臉難耐，沒過多久就翻轉了兩人的上下位置，把被壓在床上的他幹到吟喊連連。好舒服。真的、好……棒，身體感覺有火在燒，興奮感一直降不下來。  
　　在那之後，這樣的關係成了他們之間的秘密。遊戲依然每日和女友視訊著，假日也陪著女友出去逛街、張羅婚禮用品。試穿婚紗的女友看起來很美，但遊戲卻全然無法在對方編織的美麗前景中聚精會神──蓋在長外套下，他的身體已經被體內持續不斷震動的跳蛋給撩撥到興奮得不行了。到最後他找藉口去了廁所，卻和在裡面等待他的亞圖姆瘋狂做愛。直到那一刻遊戲才覺得始終焦躁著的身體終於得到滿足，就像在沙漠中獲得甘霖的植物那般暢快。他們面對面交纏，又用背後式尋求新一波快感。直到遊戲坐在亞圖姆的腿上射精，稍稍飽足的他才依依不捨地回去試穿場地。太好了，你的臉色看起來終於好多了。面對女友純然無瑕的笑容，遊戲感覺心中打了一個又一個的結。但他卻在對方吻上自己時又想起了前不久才擁抱自己的人。  
　　亞圖姆沒有吻過他，一次也沒有。  
　　縱使兩人都已經發展成這種關係了……雙手手臂靠在門板上，遊戲在只有彼此的租屋處大聲呻吟，下一刻卻因聽到大門傳來的聲響而驚愕地凍結了動作。直到此時他才想起，他在徵得室友的同意下給了女友租屋處的備鑰。身體不舒服的話，那我帶點東西去看你吧？儘管當時在通訊軟體上推托掉女友的提議，遊戲卻沒想到女友竟然真的會來。此刻的他後穴還緊緊吸著亞圖姆的陰莖，怎麼辦，該怎麼辦──  
　　隔著鎖起來的房門（他這時真是萬分慶幸，因為顧慮到亞圖姆的隱私，所以只給了女友大門的鑰匙），遊戲混亂地編織著蒼白的謊言。門外女友的聲音聽起來如此真摯、充滿了擔憂，而他卻在門後做著這樣的事。在他們談到一半時亞圖姆突然又動了起來，那瞬間遊戲差點呻吟出聲。熟悉的快感再次迅速湧了上來，他所能做的只有緊緊咬著下唇，一次又一次地承受身後人的律動。女友的聲音仍持續從門外傳來，但是他已經、已經──  
　　在他高潮時亞圖姆的手也覆上了他的唇（多虧對方這樣的舉動，才遮掩住他壓制不住輕聲流出的呻吟）。遊戲不太舒服，又躺回床上睡了。仍在高潮餘韻中喘息的他聽見靠在自己肩上的頭沉穩說道。原來亞圖姆君也在嗎？這樣我就放心多了。後面的話遊戲並未去聽，此刻的他再也沒有餘力注意其他的事。直到被亞圖姆抱回床上，直到對方再次猛烈地進度他體內，他才覺得自己如同原先奄奄一息、好不容易再次回到水中的魚，終於重新感受到活著的暢快。  
　　想做愛。想一直和亞圖姆、這樣做愛下去。

 

　　他沒想到的是，最後主動提出中斷這種關係的，竟然是一開始拉他進入的人。  
　　看著亞圖姆的嘴一張一合，遊戲空白的大腦卻接收不到任何訊息。我們……還是不要這樣了。在畢業典禮結束後的幾小時，回到房內，亞圖姆第一次制止了他。對方的嘴唇仍在動著，遊戲卻聽不見任何聲音。不要這樣了？是指不要做愛了嗎？亞圖姆終於厭倦了這樣的關係？還是、還是……  
　　「……這樣子，才能把該屬於你的幸福還給你──唔、」  
　　屬於他的幸福？  
　　突地堵上對方的唇，瘋狂吻著對方，此刻的遊戲感覺體內彷彿有被暴風雨翻攪的大浪在翻騰。如果真的在意這種事，那麼，一開始、最開始，就不應該對他做這種事。帶著他踏入了不該進入的領域，讓他感受了不該感受的快樂，然後現在雙腳一抽就打算推開他了嗎──  
　　喘著氣離開對方，被亞圖姆驚愕的眼神注視著，好一會兒後遊戲才發現自己在流淚。許許多多和對方有關的回憶一下子湧了上來。第一次遇見對方的時候、第一次被對方搭救的時候、和對方在一起歡快聊天的好幾個夜晚、在對方的鼓勵下終於壓抑著彆扭情緒向女友道歉的時刻……在自己身邊的亞圖姆總是沉穩的、平靜的，是他成為自己最強大的支柱、是他讓自己變成更好的人、是他──  
　　深深吸氣，遊戲把喉頭間的嗚咽聲硬是吞回去。  
　　沒有你的未來，我怎麼會幸福。  
　　他並沒有把這句在他心頭瘋狂叫囂的吶喊說出口，那太彆扭也太羞恥了。但是亞圖姆重新抱住了他，溫柔地吻去他的淚，吻上他的唇，開始解他的衣服。

 

＊

 

　　再次看了眼廣場上的時鐘，由梨佳皺起了眉頭。距離她跟遊戲約好的時間，已經過了整整一小時。無論是打電話或傳訊息都得不到回音，心頭總有種令人不安的感覺，要不要去遊戲家呢？但如果因此跟正在趕過來的遊戲錯過的話──  
　　在她百般糾結時，從車站裡湧出的人群中終於出現了她熟悉的身影。由梨佳精神一振，抬起手興奮地要朝對方招手，卻又在看清來人時遲疑起來。  
　　那不是遊戲。  
　　看著亞圖姆走到自己面前，由梨佳的心頭湧出許多疑問，此刻擔心和躁動的情緒已經累積到了幾乎要滿溢出身體的程度。她微微啟唇，但對方卻先開了口。  
　　「遊戲不會來了。」  
　　「什……麼？」  
　　對方抽出原先插在口袋中的手，朝她緩緩伸來。在亞圖姆還未打開拳頭時她就知道那裏面是什麼了。不，她不知道。她不相信自己的預感。不會是那樣的。遊戲、不是那樣的……人、  
　　修長的手指最終緩緩打開，在那一刻她終於感覺自己一片一片地碎裂開來。  
　　在對方的掌心躺著一只戒指，那是她和遊戲牽繫著的證明。  
　　直至此時，她體內的情緒終於滿溢而出，淚水滴落在靜靜閃著光芒的戒指上，搖曳著悲傷的光輝。


End file.
